Люблю тебя
by daikini
Summary: Нибельхейм закончился иначе, Сефирот взял яблоко.


Гамак с лежащим в нем Сефиротом висел в тени деревьев. Рядом, на столике, высилась горка фруктов и выстроилась батарея стаканов с прохладительными коктейлями. Генерал искал оптимальное сочетание напитка и закуски. Пока в лидеры уверено стремился мохито. Что подходит лучше к нему, помело или маракуйя, он еще не решил.

Сефирот откусил лучик звездочки маракуйи, посмаковал и положил остаток фрукта на стол. Сочности явно не хватало. Следующей шла долька большого цитруса. Легкий, с едва заметной кислинкой, ароматный сок освежил нёбо. «Дааа, оно!» - подумал Сефирот.

Генезис лежал на спине на самом краю бассейна, одной рукой лениво водя по поверхности воды.

\- Эй, Джен, лови! - вторая долька отправилась в недолгий полет. Генезис точным движением перехватил ее у бортика. Отломил кусочек и отправил в рот.

\- А запить? - Джен покосился на Сефирота. Мохито в высоком бокале почти не осталось. Зато льда было много. Сефирот хитро улыбнулся и взял в рот пару кусочков льда.

Быстрым змеиным движением Сеф выскользнул из гамака, подошел к бассейну и опустился рядом с Дженом. Провел рукой по щеке рыжего и приподнял лицо, удерживая подбородок. Зажал лед зубами и медленно обрисовал кусочком контур рта. Джен приоткрыл губы, и лед скользнул внутрь вместе с языком его любовника. Холодно-горячий поцелуй освежал и пьянил одновременно.

Один кусочек льда растаял, но второй избежал этой участи, удачно пристроившись за щекой Сефа. Теперь настала его очередь. Ледышка тихо таяла между губ, а Сефирот начал рисовать новую холодную дорожку. Подбородок, шея, ключица, сосок. Джен выгнулся в попытке уйти от обжигающего холода, кожа покрылась мурашками. Бортик бассейна оказался узковат, и Генезис, в последний момент успевший обхватить Сефирота руками, свалился вместе с ним в воду.

Вода в бассейне была неожиданно теплой. Солнце стояло уже высоко и его лучи пронизывали воду до дна. Джен вынырнул первым и отплыл назад к бортику. Сефирот опустился на дно и сел, скрестив ноги. Посмотрел вверх. Пряди волос тихо всплыли над головой. Голубое небо просвечивало сквозь толщу воды. Серебристо-голубой узор завораживал. Сеф повернул голову и увидел еще более интересное зрелище. Пара стройных ног, рыжие завитки и нежно-розовый член, начинающий набирать силу.

Сефирот подплыл к ногам и резко вынырнул. Джен, секунду назад расслаблено стоявший откинув голову на бортик, оказался плотно прижатым к стенке бассейна.

Прохладные губы генерала накрыли рот Генезиса. Он вздрогнул и позволил языку Сефирота проникнуть внутрь, лаская его своим языком и тихо постанывая от удовольствия.

Сеф улыбнулся, почувствовав покорность рыжего. Но он знал, что такого смирения тому хватит ненадолго. Он разорвал поцелуй, вдохнул воздух и погрузился под воду. Солджеры могли надолго задерживать дыхание, очень надолго… Прекрасный, уже полностью эрегированный член, обрамленный рыжими кудряшками, манил его, как самый изысканный тропический фрукт.

Сефирот лизнул головку, снова и снова восхищенно отмечая ее шелковую нежность. Он не мог слышать звуки, издаваемые Генезисом, но дрожь, пробежавшая при его прикосновении по стройному телу, сказала ему все гораздо лучше любых слов.

Генерал медленно погрузил член Генезиса в рот и почти сразу отстранился, не выпуская его полностью. И снова вобрал его, и снова отпустил. Бедра его любовника пришли в движение, подаваясь навстречу. «Нет, так не пойдет», - подумал генерал, крепко прижимая Генезиса к бортику бассейна, лишая того возможности двигаться. Он хотел продлить ласку как можно дольше.

Генезис таял от неги. Симфония из жаркого солнца, вспыхивавшего красным огнем у него под зажмуренными веками, прохладной воды, обнимавшей его тело и умелых губ, ласкавших его мужское естество, сводила с ума. Несмотря на бурную прошлую ночь и не менее жаркое пробуждение, он чувствовал, что надолго его не хватит. Джен застонал и вцепился руками за небольшой выступающий край бортика, пытаясь найти опору уже поплывшему сознанию.

Сефирот продолжал ласкать его губами, одной рукой удерживая его на месте, второй он легко поглаживал его по внутренней части бедра, по животу. Потом накрыл ладонью его аккуратную мошонку и слегка сжал, вызвав очередную волну дрожи, прокатившуюся по телу Генезиса. Генерал взял его член так глубоко, как только мог, пропустив в горло. «Не думал, что у меня получится…», - внутренне усмехнулся Сеф.

Ощутив, что Сефирот взял его член в рот полностью, Генезис вскрикнул и чуть было не кончил только от одного осознания, что его среброголовый генерал решился на это. «Раньше он так никогда не делал… О, боги, как хорошо!.. Еще, да, еще… Как долго он сможет быть под водой? Ахх…Дааа…Не может же он совсем не дышать?» Мысли его путались. С одной стороны, он страстно желал, чтобы эти ласки никогда не заканчивались, а с другой, беспокоился за Сефирота, все-таки он не настолько был модифицирован, чтобы обходиться совсем без воздуха.

Генезис уже совсем было решил взять генерала за плечи и вытянуть его на свет божий, как вдруг…рука на его бедре исчезла, а губы отпустили член.

Недоумевая, Генезис опустил глаза вниз. Через прозрачную, чуть зеленоватую воду, хорошо просматривались мозаичные плитки дна бассейна, круглые стекла ночной подсветки, решетки сливных отверстий, но… генерала там не было. «Черт, ну, не приснилось же мне все это», - нахмурился он. Он оглянулся по сторонам. Никого. Остался противоположный край бассейна, посередине которого в воду падал небольшой водопад, похожий на шумящий полог, искрящийся на солнце мириадами слепящих радуг. Генезис прикрыл глаза рукой и двинулся вперед, преодолевая сопротивление течения. За полупрозрачной пеленой точно кто-то стоял. И этого «кого-то» выдавали серебряные пряди, колыхаемые завихрениями воды. Генезис улыбнулся, поднял руки, растопырил и скрючил пальцы, имитируя когти, и со словами: «Кто не спрятался, я не виноват», - прошел через водяной полог. Его встретили крепкие, такие знакомые, такие желанные руки, обняли и притянули к сильной груди.

\- Я тебя нашел…, - прошептал Генезис, нежно прикусывая нижнюю губу любимого.

\- Да, - так же шепотом ответил Сефирот. - Не теряй меня больше.

\- Ни за что и никогда…, - пообещал Джен. Он взял генерал за руку, вывел из-под водопада и подвел его к бортику. Сефирот прижался к стенке спиной, в его глазах зелеными сполохами переливалось желание.

Генезис смотрел на него, с какой-то обреченностью понимая, что не сможет жить без этого прекрасного, сильного, такого упрямого, заносчивого и самовлюбленного мужчины. Он любит Сефирота, а Сефирот любит его! Осознание волной нахлынуло на него, воспламеняя кровь в его жилах. Генезис прильнул к нему всем телом, целуя в губы, почти грубо вламываясь языком в его рот, завоевывая, подчиняя, и подчиняясь, отдавая всего себя, и прося взамен самую малость, только любовь.

Сефирот вздрогнул от силы, с которой обнял его Генезис. Его ласки были почти отчаянными. Генерал ответил на поцелуй, гладя мужчину по спине, по плечам, как бы успокаивая, говоря, что он здесь, и никуда не денется. Ни за что и никогда. Руки Сефирота опустились ниже, лаская великолепные выпуклости пониже спины.

Генезис застонал, ощутив нежные, но в то же время, уверенные пальцы на своих ягодицах.

\- Хочу…тебя…прямо сейчас… - выдохнул он в губы генералу.

\- Но…как же…смазка…

\- Плевать. Давай. Не жалей меня.

Сефирот рыкнул и подхватил Генезиса под бедра, чуть-чуть приподнимая. Тот обхватил его ногами за талию, полностью открываясь, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно.

От такой демонстрации полного доверия у Сефирота перехватило дыхание. Осторожно, он пальцами стал ласкать чуть припухшую, еще не отошедшую от утренних забав, дырочку, стараясь не причинить боли.

Генезис резко вздохнул и подался навстречу ласкающим пальцам, побуждая их действовать смелее. Пальцы поняли намек и медленно погрузились в манящую тесноту.

\- Мммм…дааа…глубже… - еле слышно простонал куда-то в шею Сефироту Генезис. Сознание его плыло, все вокруг покачивалось, то ли от его движений, то ли от жары, то ли от течения воды вокруг них.

Сефирот послушался, его пальцы продвинулись дальше. Там было жарко и узко. «Как будто мы не занимались любовью всего несколько часов назад», - удивился генерал. Но эта мысль очень быстро покинула его, ибо окружающие его пальцы мышцы сжались, а голос над ухом прошептал:

\- Хочу твой член…Пожалуйста…Не тяни…Возьми меня…

Собственный орган Сефирота уже давно изнывал от желания снова ощутить эту удивительную негу. Он никогда не думал, что плотские наслаждения с любимым и любящим человеком могут быть такими… умопомрачительными.

Направив свой член рукой, Сефирот приставил его головку ко входу в тело Генезиса и легка опустил его. Рыжеволосый слегка напрягся, все-таки отсутствие смазки сказывалось, но желание пересилило легкую боль. Он смог расслабиться и впустить в себя генерала на всю длину.

На какое-то время оба они замерли, погрузившись в нахлынувшие ощущения. Генезис обхватил Сефирота за плечи и приподнялся, начиная такие простые, такие правильные движения. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, и снова, и снова… Этот танец страсти был стар, как мир, но все так же великолепен.

Сефирот сжал руками бедра Джена, поддерживая и направляя. Его член терся о шелковые стенки узкого тоннеля, так чудесно сжимавшего его. Генезис двигался все быстрее и резче, вода вокруг них бурлила.

\- Я...больше…не могу! - с каким-то отчаяньем выкрикнул Джен и застонал. Протяжно и сладко.

Вдруг он отпустил плечи генерала и откинулся назад, почти на поверхность воды. Руками он вцепился в запястья Сефирота. Генерал перехватил бьющееся тело под поясницу, притягивая его бедра ближе к себе.

Волна оргазма накрыла Генезиса, его член содрогнулся, выплескивая в воду белые струйки семени, тут же смешавшиеся с ней. Внутренние его мышцы сократились, сжав член Сефирота, в ту же секунду с громким рыком последовавшего за любимым.

Судороги, сотрясающие тело Генезиса, утихли. Генерал поднял его и притянул в свои объятия.

\- Люблю тебя... - прошептали они одновременно и засмеялись. Громко, счастливо, свободно!


End file.
